With body-worn cameras becoming ubiquitous, the amount public-safety officers sharing and viewing video is becoming more-and-more common. Video shared among officers is typically accomplished by utilizing a broadband over-the-air network, such as a Long-Term-Evolution (LTE) network capable of achieving large data rates. Due to differing channel conditions between users, viewers may be receiving the video at different latencies (based on, for example, LTE signal conditions at each user). In addition, users may pause and resume video, resulting in viewers simultaneously watching different parts of the same video.
Consider the fact that voice communications through a Land Mobile Radio (LMR) among public-safety officers are instantaneous, and carried on a different network than the broadband network. Thus, voice communications among public-safety officers are instantaneous, while video shared among officers may be delayed (differently for each officer). Thus, when all receivers of video are discussing (via LMR) subject matter in the video, the receivers may not all be viewing the video (via LTE) at the same spot. Furthermore, the user who is live recording (e.g. using body worn camera) and uploading the live video will not have the same view with the downloading user who is receiving the video with network latency. This can lead to confusion among officers as they discussing subject matter in the video.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.